to save a love
by A Mind That Sits Still
Summary: Set in 2019, Dr. Stone is back in the states but not in P.V. Read and hopefully review.
1. Chapter 1

Dr. Mary Margaret Stone stood in front of the mirror. She turns on cold water, cupped the cold water and sprays her face three times. She is working another double shift at Miami Children's Hospital. She has been back in the states for two years. A nurse walks in.

NURSE:Dr. Stone why don't you go home? You look like you haven't Slept in days. (knowing full well that she would be wasting her time.)

Maggie:Well Sara, I'm alright. I'm just ranking up vacation time.

Sara:Right. You haven't took a vacation since you started working at M.C.H. I haven't see you in normal clothes. This is unhealthly.

Maggie:Don't go there. I'm a damn good doctor who loves this.

Sara walks up to Maggie so she can look straight in her eyes.

Sarah:Maggie, you need a life outside of this hospital. I want you meet someone that will replace the emptiness in your eyes.

Maggie's pager goes off. She walks towards the wall phone and sniped her id card.

Maggie:Hey this is Dr. Stone. What's going on?

Voice:There has been a hit and run. You need get up here.

Maggie:Be right there in a minute. Start I.V.

Maggie hung up and wash her hands. Sara left. Maggie rushed to E.R and pull the file. The name on it made Maggie stop in her tracks. MIRANDA MONTGOMERY. Maggie's heart started racing.

Maggie:Please god don't let it be her.

Maggie walks in the trauma room. She can't believe her eyes. A teenager with black hair. Maggie knows that face from anywhere. Even if she hasn't seen the girl in years. Maggie went into overdrive. Maggie put on gloves and started checking the girl's pupils which aren't reallly reacting.

Maggie:Did anyone notify the patient's parents? (Why in hell she's in F.L?)

Nurse:Yes Dr. Stone. Her mother will be here soon.

Maggie:Good cause I have a feeling, she'll need surgery. I'm ordering a Catscan on her head and a full body xray. I want to see how severe her injuries are. Has she been unconscious the whole time? (This isn't good. How am I suppose to face the one person I been trying forget? And I hope I can save our daughter.)

Nurse:Yea, her friend found her laying in the street. She is in the waiting area.

A tech came.

Tech:Is there a nurse coming with us?

Maggie:Yes Nurse Reed can go. I need it ASAP ok?

Tech nodded and started moving the teenage girl. Bianca stopped him. She saw her child laying in the bed.

Bianca:O MY GOD, MIRANDA.

Maggie saw that Bianca was going to pass out and ran to her to catch her. Bianca saw the dirty blonde girl rush to her side before she collapsed.

Maggie:Just go and get those xrays done fast.

She picked Bianca up like it was natural. Sara and nurses were going to assist but Maggie shook her head and order some water and towels. She looked at Bianca.

Maggie:Bianca, Bianca. (How did she get even more beautiful? Stop it Maggie.)

Sara just watched in amazement. She never seen Maggie so gentle as she is with the patient's mother. The tall brunette starts waking up.

Bianca:Maggie? Where is Miranda? What happened? Why are you here? (her head is playing tricks. It gotta to be. Maggie is in Paris.)

Maggie:Yes it's me. I'm the doctor on Miranda's case. She's getting a cat-scan and xrays. Bianca, take a drink please.

Bianca started crying. She tried getting up but something stop her. Maggie's pager go off. She motioned Sara come over.

Maggie:Sara please stay with Ms. Montgomery until Nurse Reed and Miranda come down. (she kneels down) Bianca, I'll be back with more info bout our I mean your daughter.

Sara was shocked. Maggie knows this woman. She gave Maggie the WHAT IN THE WORLD look.

Sara:Ok she'll be in good hands Dr. Stone.

Bianca:Ok Dr. Stone. I'm trusting you'll do everything in your power to help Miranda.

Maggie stood up and walked towards the nurses station. Bianca just stared at her with a confused look. Sara debating what to say.

Sara:How well do you know Dr. Stone?

Bianca:I don't know anymore. We hmmmmmmm met in 2002 and were the best friends but it got hmmmmmmm complicated and stuff happened haven't seen her in twelve years. Last thing I heard she was still in Paris but guess my sources were wrong.

Bianca wiped her eyes.

Sara:That's explains a lot. (Bianca looks confuse.) I mean I try getting Maggie to get a life outside this hospital since she started in 2017. She overworks and everything but her eyes aren't hmmmmmmm fill with joy.

Maggie slammed the phone and ran to xray room. Nurse Reed was doing CPR on Miranda. She told the tech to call for assitance. She didn't even bother with gloves, and switch with the tech. Maggie looked at Nurse Reed then the Monitor. A heart beat started. She whispered something in Miranda's ear.

Tech:CODE 76 IN XRAY 889 CODE 76 XRAY 889.

Bianca:What's code 76?

Sara:Hmm that means hmm they need help.

Five nurses ran out of E.R Sara knew what was going on. Took a quick minute to look for the doctor but she is nowhere in E.R.

Bianca:Wait a minute. MY DAUGHTER IS IN XRAY. I GOTTA GO.

Sara:Ms. Montgomery, I can't let you go. Maggie needs you stay calm. So does Miranda. (Practically holding her down) Maggie is with her.

There came Maggie and six people pushing Miranda. Maggie is counting to 3 and squeeze the oxygen pump to pump oxygen into the nearly lifeless teenager. Maggie called for a nurse to take over. Maggie told her to hook Miranda up to the ventilator. She took the file and walk to Bianca who looks like a little girl.

Maggie:Sara can you help them out? Call me when you guys are done. Bianca I really need some air, can we talk outside? I promise you'll see her after we talk.

Sara:Yes doctor. (squeezed Bianca's hand) Don't worry, Miranda is going be ok.

Bianca:I hope so. I can't lose her again. (Sara walked away.) You promise?

Maggie nods and held out a hand. Bianca reach out. To both of their surprises the spark is still there. They both let go and walk outside.

Bianca:What's code 76 really?

Maggie just looked in the brunette's brown eyes.

Maggie:It means that the patient hmmmmmmm stop breathing and needs help. (tears start escaping Maggie's eyes) Bianca. there's no easy way to put this but Muchkin had stop breathing for few minutes. (wait a few seconds) Miranda has swelling in her brain and hmm her lower spine is smashed.

A girl started crying uncontrolllably.

Bianca:Damnit. Bree, come here. (She held the girl.) Shh, Mimo is going be fine. Wanna know why? (nods from the blonde.) Because Dr. Stone will help her. We need to stay strong.

Bree:Isn't she the girl M keeps drawing of? (nods from the brunette. Maggie's jaw dropped. Bianca just smile a little.) I'm Miranda's bestest pal, Bree. And you are the famous Maggie Stone that she always says who will come back. (Maggie was really shocked that Miranda even remember her since she left when Miranda was four. Biianca knew what Maggie was thinking.) You better save her. I can't lose her not before I tell her something.

Maggie:Well Bree, I'll do my best. Besides she's a Kane. (she pulled out some change) How about you go get a drink and go up there and find a nurse named Sara. Tell her Stone said I can spend few minutes with Miranda. OK?  
Bree accepted it and ran back in the hospital. Bianca and Maggie sat on bench. Both in their own worlds.

Bianca:Ok, were you trying tell me that there a possibly the bastard who hit Mimo could paraylzed her?

Maggie:I wish I can say no but yes she may be but I know the best surgeon that can rise her chances.

Bianca:This is bull. Why did I let Miranda talk me into moving to Miami ever since rehab? (CRAP! Why did I tell her that?)

Both were quiet what seem forever. Maggie looked at her with concern.

Maggie:What? Rehab? (She moved little closer. To see her face.) What for?

Bianca:So hm I really need see her. Few years ago, I hm divorced Reese due what she and Erica Kane did. (Maggie wanted turn away but she had to hear what Bianca say.) I was so broken up that my mother was having an affair with my wife. (Maggie said EWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW.) So I started to not eat or sleep and Gabby ddecided she wanted live with Reese which killed me. I grew bitter and Miranda was the one who made me go get help. She was only ten who grew up fast. I had it in my head that nobody love me and wanted to die. Everyone who I gave my heart to has cheated on me. I was so messed up. It took four years of rehab and therapy to get myself back. Then Mimo wanted us out of P.V. She was determined to move here.

Maggie:Thats gross what Erica did to you. I'm sorry that it happened to you. I wish that I known...

Bianca:Stop Maggie. I really can't do this now. (She saw a flash of lightning. She jumped in the doctor's arms.) S-sorry I still hate storms.

Maggie:If I didn't know any better but twice I caught you in two hours. (Trying not to smile.)

Bianca:Haha funny. You are just hmmmmmmmm nevermind. (O no, this is not happening again. She stood up and starting to pace.) Today is really crazy. First, I got a call that Mimo got hit by a car. THEN HER DOCTOR WHO I THOUGHT WAS IN PARIS. THEN I O NEVERMIND. (Maggie just sat there and let it happened.) Damnit Maggie, it has been twelve years, five months three days since I last saw or heard from you and here u frigging are. Why?

Maggie:What do you want me to say? That I PLANNED THIS? YOU WEREN'T SUPPOSED TO BE HERE AND MIRANDA IS NOT SUPPOSED TO BE FIGHTING TO LIVE. THE DAY I LET YOU PUSH ME TO GO BACK TO PARIS. WAS THE DAY I DECIDED CLOSE MYSELF OFF FROM ANYONE WE BOTH KNEW. I SEEN YOU, EVERY YEAR I VISITED FRANKIE SO I HID WHEN YOU VISIT HER GRAVE. (Maggie stood up and started walkin away til Bianca grabbed her wrist.)Binx please don't.

Bianca:Don't what? Ever since day one you try run. And I manage stop you. Deal with it. (She wouldn't let go. Her fingers move and are on Maggie's pulse. Maggie just regretting that she taught the beauty how.) If my memory is right, your pulse is fast which means I'm getting to you. The million dollar question is, in which way?

Someone clears their throat. Both girls jumped and looked at Sara. She laughed and making shame shame signs.

Sara:Dr. Stone, I see I was wrong. Bree said you lovebirds were talking.(Laughing how bright red both girls were.) I just had to see BAM in action.

Maggie:HM SARA. How come you didn't page me? (Trying to sound like not effected but didn't suceed. Bianca punched her arm lightly to snap her out of it.) Ok, that hurt less than I remember.(Smiling at Bianca.) But Sara close your mouth or a bug flies in.

Sara:Hm I got a bit good news. Can you lovebirds follow me? (This is going to be fun teasing Maggie. Sara is laughing.)

BAM:WE'RE NOT LOVEBIRDS

Sara just walks into the hospital laughing. The three of them went to floor four. They heard Bree laughing.

Bree:Yea your mom seems ok. And famous Maggie is actually your doctor.

Bianca walked in and see the most percious view ever. Tears ran down. Maggie just stayed out of way. Giving Bianca time. But in reality she doesn't know how to face Miranda

Miranda wrote:Don't cry mom.

Bianca:You scared me so badly. These are happy tears. (Leans to kiss her forehead.)

Miranda wrote:Where is Dr. Stone. (Bianca reads it out loud.)

Bree:Probably smooching some cute nurse. (Miranda swung at her.) Ok ok I was just joking but I wouldn't blame her. She's hotter in person then your drawings. (Bianca watched how Bree is pushing her luck like Maggie used to when they were teenagers.) Ok M, I know she's taken. (Bianca laughed because Miranda landed a painful punch.) Geez M that hurt more than I remember.

Maggie walks in and Miranda's face lit up. Which made Maggie smile.

Maggie;Well before I do anything, I feel like I gotta set the record straight. I haven't smooch anyone in twelve years, 5 months 3 days 19 hours and 45 minutes. Yea I'm a dork but I'm a hot dork. (She was looking in Bianca's direction and mouthed you're not only one that count. Making her blush.) So what am I here for?

Bianca:Hm, Bree, let's go find the cafe. I'm sure you're hungry. Let Dr. Dork check her out. We'll be back soon. BEHAVE. (Bianca kissed Miranda's head then Bree hugged her arm.)

Maggie went to sink and washed her hands.

Miranda wrote:What's up doc? (Maggie pointed up and smile.)

Maggie:I'm going to ask you simple yes and no questions before you ask me ton of questions. I want you blink 2 times for yes and 3 times for no. Do you understand? (2) Are you in pain in your head? (2) Ok is it a little pain? (3) Medium pain? (2) Ok how about anywhere else? (3, Maggie looked worried. Miranda grew scare.) Don't be scare Muchkin. (She called me Muchkin. Tears started.)

Miranda wrote:Why can't I move my legs? (By the look on Maggie's face. She's not going like this.)

Maggie:Hm I think we need to wait for mom to come back. (3) May I show you? (2, handed the pad) Ok I'm not the best drawer but this is a normal spine, and this is hm yours. (Miranda started crying. Maggie's eyes started tear up.) Muchkin, I'm sure Dr. Holbert will repair it.

Miranda wrote:BUT I MAY NOT WALK. Maggie took off her doctor coat and sat it in the chair. She carefully lay in the bed and hugged her while Miranda cried.) Let it out, It'll be ok.

Bree and Bianca stopped walking. They both saw Maggie holding the teenage girl with such love. Bianca started to tear up.

Sara:What are you two staring at? (Sara saw.) Wow hm I gotta go.(She ran to the bathroom and cried. Maggie I hope that you are ok.)

Maggie could feel Bianca was near and all she could do is hold onto the teen while she cries.

Maggie:You are an amazing young lady and I have faith in you. I don't doubt that you going let a tiny step (Miranda wrote TINY?) Yes tiny because you are a Kane. Nothing stops the Kanes.

Bree decided to look for Sara while Bianca stared at the two. Quickly wiped her eyes before going into room.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N. I don't own Bianca and Maggie rest of AMC characters but I do own the characters that are not from AMC.**

Trying to block out all those feelings for the doctor but she is finding it hard to not notice the dirty blonde's features. Maggie catches Bianca.s brown eyes. Bianca broke eye contact hoping Maggie didn't notice. Maggie turned her glance onto the sleeping teenager. She took a quick look at the monitors before slipping her arm out under Miranda's head and gottern out of bed. She reached for her doctor's coat but Bianca got to it first and put it behind her back

Bianca:We gotta to talk without the doctor look. (Maggie looked at her watch and at Miranda.) When are you off?

Maggie lookking everywhere but at Bianca. She's debating to what to say.

Maggie:Hm. In like a hour but I think I'll pull another shift. (Maggie walked behind the tall brunette and slowly took her coat away from loose grip.) But I guess Muchkin will be ok til I come back tomorrow if you really want to talk tonight. (Bianca tensed up. Maggie turned her around so she'd see her eyes.) Meet me outside in hour ok? I need to put Miranda on something for her head and do paperwork for Dr. Vega, the nightshift doctor. Oh Dr. Holbert is coming at 8:30am to discuss what she can do.

Bianca's cell rang. She got a sickening look on her face. Maggie took the cell and answered

Erica:Hey Bianca, you finally answered. Where are yo-

Maggie:Hmm Bianca cannot come to the phone.

Erica:Who the HELL ARE YOU?

Maggie:Geez Erica,, I'm surprised you don't know who I am. You hate me and my sister.

Erica:What the fuck are you doing in my daughter's life again?

Maggie:That is no business of yours. (Grinning at Bianca and mouthed I miss this. Bianca held in a laugh.) Well you see, what I was told, you and Reese ruin everything. Don't be mad at me if Bianca happen to be back in Paris.

Erica:YOU LYING SLUT. HOW DAR-

Maggie hung up and just laughed which made Bianca laughed hard.

Bianca:Thanks.

Maggie:No thank you. Erica is fun to piss off.

Both girls have forgotten about Miranda to even notice she was awake. She watched them interacted for ten minute.. She reached for her pad and pen.

Miranda wrote:My head is really hurting now. (She banged the pen on the side bar, to get their attention.)

Maggie:Can you rate the pain from 1 to 10. 10 the worse? (Maggie puts up nine fingers.) I'll be right back.

She hurried to the nurse station.

Maggie:Can you page the brain surgeon please? I think my patient needs to be check by the surgeon.

Nurse Reed:Ok I'll.

Bree:What is going on?

Maggie:I just want to be on the safe side. (She gave the urgent look to Nurse Reed which made her quickly look thru the cards.) Keep Miranda company for me.

Maggie waited til Bree out of earshot and gave Nurse Reese a minute.

Nurse Reed:He's on his way now. What are you thinking?

Maggie:I'm thinking her brain is full of fluid. She may need to be drain. Who's coming.

Doctor:Dr. Love is here. Where's the patient's file and what room. (Maggie handed the file and pointed to the room.)

Bianca and Bree looked worry.

Dr. Love:Hello Ms. Montgomery and Miranda. I'm Dr. Love and Dr. Stone has asked me for my opinion. I understand that your head is killing you? (2, yes) Is it at one spot? (2) Please point where if you can. (Miranda pointed on top of her head. He touched her spot alittle. She screamed thru ventilator.) I gotta see the Catscan now.

He, Maggie and Bianca ran out of room.

Dr. Love:Call the O.R and tell them we may have a possible drainage tonight.

Nurse Reed:Yes Doctor.

Bianca:EXCUSE ME CAN YOU PLEASE TELL ME WHAT'S GOING ON WITH MY DAUGHTER?

Dr. Love:Sorry Ms. Montgomery, Her brain is filling up with fluid. When I slightly touched the spot Miranda screamed which is not unusual but if I'm right. The catscan will show most of swollen on top part which is common but when the brain swells more it really hurt and the fluid can't escape.

Bianca:Ok I need to sit down.

Dr. Love:I'll be back to tell you. Dr. Stone stay with her, she looks like she's going to need a doctor.

Maggie nodded.

Bianca:OKOKOKOK. (Maggie kneels down and hold her hands.). I'm really scared Mags.

Maggie:I know but remember this place is magical. Dr. Love knows what he's doing. (Maggie could feel the stares of everyone.) I trust him with my life.

Dr. Love came with an uneasy face. Bianca squeezed Maggie's hands.

Dr. Love:Ms. Montgomery, I know this is not what you wanted to hear but I need to drain your daughter ASAP. Can you tell your daughter or should I? (Maggie stood and said yes she can.) Ok. Have Miranda prep asap.

Bianca tried stand but she got dizzy.

Bree's Mom:O my god, Bianca, is everything ok? Bree called and said M woke up.

Bianca:Hm let's go into room because I don't think repeat what I need to tell our daughters without breaking down. This is Dr. Maggie Stone and this is Lucy Bree's mother. (They shook hands.) Let's go.

Bree:M everything is going be ok right? You wouldn't leave me right?

Maggie stopped the mothers walking in. Put her finger to her lips as in shh.

Miranda wrote:I wouldn't leave you Bree if I can help it. You gotta promise me something. (Promise you whatever you want said Bree) Promise me no matter what I do, you wouldn't let me push you away cause I can't live without you. (M I definitely not going anywhere no matter if you hate me, ILL ALWAYS BE THERE said Bree. Tears running down both their faces.) Good.

The three women walked in and Bree ran to her mom and hug her. Bianca walked towards Miranda but Maggie stood still. Miranda looked at her and patted the bed. Bianca turned and reach out to pull Maggie closer to bed.

\Bianca:Ok you girls there is something I gotta to say. (Maggie decided to take her coat and put it on the sink and return to Miranda.) Dr. Love says Mimo needs to have a surgery to release fluid out of her brain. (Miranda wrote WHAT?) Your head is hurting because there fluid building up and He needs release it. (Miiranda squeezed Maggie's hand.) I'm-.

Miranda wrote:Guys I need to talk to Maggie alone. Bree I need you go home and get some rrest because tomorrow I need you to be fully awake. I'm not going anywhere tonight. (Brree walked towards her and whispered I love you.) Mom, please please eat something. You look like you hadn't eaten today.

Bianca:Don't worry about me baby. I'm ok. (Maggie said don't worry muchkin I'll find Nachos and  
hot sauce. Bianca laughed.) Ok let's go girls. BEHAVE both of YOU,

I thinkyour mom don't trust us. (Bianca dragged Bree and Lucy out.) Ok Muchkin its you and me now.

Miranda wrote:I need to tell you:something.

Maggie:Ok lay it on me. I deserve it.

Miranda wrote:It's not what you're thinking. This is about my mom and you. If anything happens to me. I need you be there for mom. I don't care how but my mom can't handle tough stuff and if I hm die..

Maggie:Don't think like that Muchkin. You are not going to die. God may deal your mom a shitty hand but one thing I know for sure. That he wouldn't take you from her not now.

Miranda wrote:Please Maggie. I found out you were in Miami, I just had to get mom here and hoping you two run into each other but not like this. I will never ask you for anything except stay in mom's life. She needs to know someone loves her no matter what. (Miranda was begging.) I really need to know that mom will be ok and also I need you to be ok.

Maggie:Why are you not hating me? I left you both. I screwed up.

Miranda wrote:I never hate you, you are my mum. Reese hated me for not calling her mom or whatever. I always wished for you to come back. I dealt with you breaking my mom's heart but didn't you love me enough to even be near?

Bianca was listening in, wishing she could read what Miranda wrote. She heard Maggie's voice started sound like she was fighting her tears.

Maggie:I don't know if you remember this, I used to take you outside in night and we used to look at the dark sky filled with stars. You are my star (Star that is full of love? Miranda wrote. Maggie was crying.) Yes, every single night, I walk outside and look up, thinking of you. I never stop loving you and your mom. So don't worry about your mom or me. All you need to do is be a teenager and get thru hmmmmmmmmm me shaving your beautiful hair off.

Miranda wrote:O MAN .. Can I donate it?

Maggie nodded, called for a nurse.

Sara:How can I help you?

Maggie:Hey Sara, I need to start prepping Miranda, can you also bring a bag along the supplies?

Sara:Will do.

Maggie walked to the sink, wash her hands and put on gloves.

Miranda wrote:Can mom be in here please? (Maggie walked out and told Bianca come in.)

Maggie and Sara sat Miranda up as much as possible without causing more damage to spine. Maggie put Miranda's long beautiful hair in a ponytail. She looked at Bianca while she closing the scissors. Miranda tensed up. Maggie handed the ponytail to her and let her put it in the bag. Maggie and Sara worked fast. Bianca's heart broke then she saw her daughter's face when Maggie shaved her head.

Bianca:You are still beautiful Mimo. (Miranda's eyes full of tears, fear and sadness.)

Miranda wrote:I'm really scared mom.

Bianca:I know baby but I got faith that Dr. Love knows what he's doing. I'll be right here when you're out of surgery. I love you baby girl.

Miranda signed I love you mom. She's feeling drowsy. She saw couple of people then close her eyes praying that everything will be good.

Maggie is in the bathroom, staring in the mirror for awhile. Bianca walked in and walk behind her.

Bianca:You ok? (In a concern voice. Maggie stayed silent.) You can go to get some rest. Dr. Love said it'd be few hours.

Maggie:I can't.

Bianca saw that look she hates. Her eyes were like bricks which means she closing Bianca off.

Bianca:Ok, why?

Maggie:Just don't worry about it ok. (She was getting frustrated.. Bianca just stood there.) Why are you doing this?

Bianca:Because I still know you. We were best friends remembered?

Maggie:How can I not? When I see Bree and Miranda together, I see us.

Bianca:Yea, they met a year and half ago. Miranda found Bree at a beachouse crying and they hit it off. I call them MAB.

Maggie:Wow they act like they known each other longer than that.

Bianca:Well you do know you are going tell me why you are shutting me out. (Maggie tried to move but Bianca's eyes were locked onto hers in the mirror.) I won't stop you if you want to run.

Maggie:This is hard. It has been a weird day. (Bianca walked beside her.) I wasn't supposed to be working today but my heart and gut were telling me that I need to be here. Before everything occurred, Sara tried telling me to leave. That she wants me find someone to fill the emptiness in my eyes but my pager went off. I ran to E.R and saw Miranda's name on the file. (Maggie's eyes started to cry but she wiped it away.) I prayed to god for it to be not Muchkin. Then I saw the teenager's face. My heart literately dropped. I had no time to panic. All I knew I got to save her. Then you came. Hell I wanted to run far away from you as possible but I couldn't.

Bianca's cell rang, she turned pale but answered

Bianca:Hey?

Reese:Are you in Paris?

Bianca:O I see ERICA called you or visited you. Its none of your business.

Reese:Is that Maggie near you? I want to talk.

Bianca:Yes and no I'm not letting you to talk to Maggie. She has nothing to do with you and me.(Maggie looked confused. Bianca mouthed Reese.) Look how is Gabby?

Maggie saw Reese said something painful by the face. She tug the cell out of her hand.

Maggie:Hello, this is Maggie.

Reese:WELL WELL THE FAMOUS SLUT.

Maggie:Takes one to know one. (Her left hand is clinched.) Is Erica that worth it to nlose a wonderful wife and kid?

Reese:YES BECAUSE BIANCA WASNT THAT WONDERFUL. (Bianca saw something in Maggie's eyes that scared her.) HER AND THAT BITCH OF DAUGHTER WERE A WASTE OF TIME. I LEARNED FROM YOU.

Maggie:YOU JUST CROSS THE LINE. I FUCKED UP ASND IT RUIN MY LIFE. THEY ARE BOTH WORTH OF TIME. YOU BETTER NOT COME NEAR ME.

Maggie hung up and handed it to bianca.

Bianca:I'm sorry. (Maggie was pissed off and punched the wall.) MAGS, LOOK AT ME. (She looked at the hole in wall. And reached out to check Maggie's hand out. She could tell Maggie was still pissed.) I see your anger still gets the best of you Dr. Dork. (Maggie pulled away.) Talk to me please.

Maggie:Not now Bianca. (She put her hand under the cold water.) By the way, I don't see how you can fall for REESE. SHE DIDN'T DESERVE YOUR LOVE.

Bianca:Wow Who does?

Maggie:DEFINITELY NOT REESE.

Bianca:CALM DOWN MAGGIE. I WAS STUPID OK

Maggie:I CAN'T OK

Bianca ran out of bathroom and out of hospital. She can't believe how it happening. Bianca looked at her watch. It been a hour since Miranda went to surgery. She unlocked her car and got in. Turned up the radio and let herself breakdown. Maggie watched Bianca ran out of hospital. She ran after her and the brunette unlocked her car door and blared the radio. Bianca's head on the stirring wheel and crying. Maggie decided go to her own car and put her doctor coat in car and made sure her pager is in her pants pocket. She had to do this. Walked to the passengers side of light purple hummer. Bianca heard a knock on her window. She looked up to see Maggie. Bianca unlocked the door.


	3. Chapter 3

Bianca:Why are you out here? Go be a doctor: Clearly that's what you want.

Maggie:Ok. I deserve that one but I'm sorry. I was frusterated.

Bianca:And I am not?

Maggie:I know. I've been trying figure out something.

Bianca:Ok?

Maggie:Mirandas somehow knew that I was here. I'm not sure how. She told me that she had to get you here so we by a chance run into each other. Did you know?

Bianca:No. I knew Mimo have been determined to make sure I go out everyday. I just thought she was scared that I'd fall apart. I hate that my daughter feels like that.

Maggie:She's scared for you. Muchkin is one smart kid. Granted she's putting a lot onto herself but she loves you so much. If she brought you here because she thought there may be a chance for you be hm happy. And I am pretty sure Bree is the one person that she never expected.

Bianca:Why do you say that?

Maggie:She was focus on you right? (Bianca nodded.) I doubt she expected for someone to come in her life like Bree.

Bianca:Why does it sound like you know something?

Maggie:I just get it. So long ago, I ended up in a town, to know what happened to my sister. I wasn't looking to make friends or even staying. My sister's girlfriend decided to make my life nuts til we become best friends. So in a way Miranda is sorta in same spot which is probably why she made Bree to promise her that Bree won't let her to push her away.

Bianca turned off the hummer and got out. Maggie was confused but got out also. Bianca started pacing back and forward.

Bianca:Do you miss it?

Maggie:Actually I do. Do you?

Bianca:Then why did you stay away? Why was it so easy to let me push you away? We were best friends before lovers.

Maggie:I wish I can answer but I can't.

Bianca:For once in yoor life, ANSWER ME TRUTHFULLY. I'M NOT GOING PULL IT OUT OF YOU LIKE EVERYTHING ELSE. (She was practically on fire.)

Maggie:Because I fucking broke your heart. I thought it was the best for you to hate me when I was so far away. I was a coward who ran.

Bianca:YOU GAVE UP NOT ONLY ON ME BUT MIRANDA TOO. DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW IT WAS FOR HER? SHE ALWAYS WANT HEAR STORIES ABOUT US. AND ASKED WHY YOU DIDN'T LOVE US ANYMORE. I NEVER ONCE TALKED BADLY ABOUT YOU.

Maggie:Calm down Bianca. You look like you going to pass out. Let me take you somewhere to eat. (Bianca shook her head.) Muchkin WANTS YOU TO EAT.

Bianca:SO NOW YOU CARE WHAT SHE WANTS?

Maggie:KNOW WHAT, THIS WAS A MISTAKE. I'M JUST GOING HOME AND TOMORROW I'LL REMOVE MYSELF OFF HER CASE SO YOU DON'T HAVE TO DEAL WITH ME.

Maggie stormed to her own car, leaving Bianca stung. Biianca couldn't take it any longer. She ran to Maggie and turned her around to see the tears.

Bianca:I'm tired of this cat and mouse chase. We both know what we want.

Maggie:Which is? (Bianca just pulled her close and quickly kissed her.) Oh ok.

Bianca didn't let go and Maggie leaned up and kissed her back but pager goes off.

Bianca:Geez that thing knows when to go off. (Maggie looked who paging her.) Guess you need this?

Maggie:No, I'm off duty but let's go. Miranda is outta surgery. O by the way, you have broke my no kissing patient's parents rule.

Bianca:Rules are meant to be broken. Besides you're Dr. Hot Dork.

B oth girls laughed and walked back into hospital.

Dr. Love:Ok Ms. Montgomery the surgery went smoothly. Miranda should be waking up in half hour.

Bianca:Ok, thank you Dr. Love.

Dr. Love:You're welcome. Someone will be down to check on Miranda's process.

He waited until Bianca left then looked at Maggie grinning.

Maggie:Wipe that grin off your face Love.

Dr. Love:Well Stone, you had been struck by the Love bow.

Maggie:You're full of yourself.

Dr. Love:I call it when I see it and you Stone are inlove with a hot babe.

Bianca laughed and both doctors turned. Maggie was so red.

Maggie:Love is just leaving.

Dr. Love:Geez Stone, you are reddest I ever see you.

Bianca:Trust me she can get redder. (She couldn't stop laughing.)

Maggie:BIANCA.

Dr. Love:I think I better leave you lovely ladies.

Bianca still laughing while Maggie was still red.

Maggie:Ok ok it's not that funny.

Bianca:Is he right? Have you been struck with the Love bow. (She couldn't keep a straight face.)

Maggie:O shut up Binx. Why you not with Muchkin?

Bianca:Well you see. I was going to find a vending machine to get something so Mimo wouldn't kill us.

Maggie:US? I am innocent. I can get the goods but on one condition.

Bianca:O really? I'll bite.

Maggie held out a hand, Bianca took it and let Maggie take the lead. She took Bianca into the dark room. When she turn on the light. Bianca saw a table with 2 bowls filled with nachos and hot sauce. Bianca was smiling.

Maggie:You can eat all you want but only if you kiss me again.

Bianca:What if I told you I don't eat them anymore?

Maggie:Well I'll eat them myself.

She walked over, and slowly pick a nacho and dip it in hot sauce then slowly bringing it to her mouth. Bianca bit her lower lip.

Bianca:Looking like you going to be kissing a hot babe. (Before Maggie could say anything, Bianca pulled her close and passionately kissed her.) Will that do?

Maggie:Wow hm yes def.

Bianca let go just as door opened. It was Sara. She was looking from Maggie and Bianca.

Sara:Ok why I feel like I walked in at bad time?

Bianca:No no no, we hm just hm o hell, yes we were kissing.

Sara:Crap I won 100 bucks. YESSSSSSSSSSSS. You go Dr. Stone.

Maggie:See Binx my love life is Sara's gamble.

Sara:Not like you care. I'll go now. Just lock the door.

Half of nachos were gone in five minutes. Maggie couldn't take her eyes off the brunette's mouth.

Maggie:Damn girl I forgot how long the nachos would last in front of you.

Bianca:Well if you stop staring at me like that, I'd eat slower.

Maggie:Well if you haven't kiss me like you did.

Bianca:Just great. You know Mimo will notice.\

Maggie:Honestly I think she allready knew. (Bianca stood up and locked the door. Maggie was smiling.) Hm What are you doing.

Bianca:This. (Kissing Maggie's jaw bone and down to her neck.) I gotta stop. I want be there when Mimo wake up but I want you bad.

Maggie:I hm know. Can you stop before hm it gets hm to hm no stopping point hm please? (Bianca couldn't stop now so Maggie will herself to move.) Lets hm check hm the hm patient.

Bianca:Good move. Gimme a minute alone to hm gather myself but Maggie put my scarf on.

Maggie:O lovely, I'll pay you back.

Maggie grabbed Bianca's scarf and wrap her neck. Maggiie unlocked the door, walked into ton of stares.


	4. Chapter 4

Bianca ate some more trying to figure out what did Maggie do to light the fire in her. It had been years since she had felt like this. She threw out the two bowls and wash her hands with ice cold water, trying to water the fire burning in her.

A HOUR LATER

Maggie:Muchkin. (Miranda was crying.) Are you in pain?

Miranda wrote:No. I had a nightmare.

Bianca walked in and saw her daughter crying.

Bianca:Mimo are you ok?

Miranda wrote:Can I use your phone? (She was still out of it from the surgery few hours earlier. Bianca looked worried) Mom, I'm as ok as anybody can be in this spot. I really need to talk to Bree. (In her head was visions of black van with Reese behind the wheel.)

Maggie:Ok can I ask what was the nightmare about? (She saw the teenager's eyes filling up with tears.) Was it about who hit you? (2) Ok did you see who hit you? (Miranda's face went from white to pale. 2) Muchkin do you know who?

Bianca pulled out her phone while Miranda was struggling to write.

Miranda:I don't know if it was just a nightmare or real. I was walking home from Bree's. We had a fight and I had to get far from her before I say something Id regret. There was a black van speeding up behind me so I tried getting outthe way but when I saw who was driving. I froze as our eyes locked. It can't be her.

Bianca:Who sweetie? (Maggie could tell Miranda's vitals started to race. So she whispered something in Bianca's ear.) Maybe you should text Bree.

Miranda wrote:I really not sure if it real but it waas hmm REESE.

Bianca had to sit and Maggie took Bianca's phone outta the brunette's shaky hands and handed to Miranda.

Maggie:Ok, I think I'll let the cop to talk to you. I need you to not worry if it was a dream or not but the cops need see this. Mind if I give you a ffresh notepad?

Miranda wrote:No I don't. Get mom out of here before she start apologizing.

Maggie:Ok girlie I'll. (She set the caller button near.) Tell Bree hi from me.

Bianca:I need to get some air. Don't text too much you need some rest. (She stood up, and kissed Miranda's cheek.) I love you sweetie..

A HALF HOUR

Bianca was outside freezing and crying. Maggie notified the head policeman of M.P.D. She told him tomorrow would be ok. Sara tapped on Maggie's shoulder.

Sara:Why are you not outside.

Maggie:She needs space.

Sara:You are an idiot.

Maggie:N o i'm not.

Sara:She just heard that her ex wife may be the physco who ran down her daughter. Bianca is probably thinking its her fault for falling for Reese. And you think she needs space. YOU'RE AN IDIOT.

Maggie:SHIT.

Bianca started walking inside when Maggie walking out. Maggie realized Bianca's eyes were bloodshot red and she wa s shivering.

Maggie:Follow me please.

Bianca:To where?

Maggie:Just follow.

She pushed the elevator's buttton down.

Bianca:You are not taking me to boiler room.

Maggie:I'm not that crazy now.

Bianca:Then what's down here?

Maggie:Geez who do you think I am?

Bianca:You are David's cousin.

Maggie:HAHA funny NOT.

She stopped in front of door and pulled out a key to unlock the creepy door. Bianca was little scared. Maggie sensed it but laughed.

Bianca:Hm Mags I wanna go back up.

Maggie:This is my home.

Bianca:What?

Maggie pulled her in and close it and locked it. Bianca looked around. She spotted a bed, table, mini fridge, and microwave.

Maggie:I don't need to pay rent etc.I made a deal with someone.

Bianca:You are that crazy. No wonder we never ran into each other.

Maggie:Thanks. Look you neerd some rest. I doubt you've grown any taller. I'll get you something comfortable. (She walked to a purple container and pulled out a set.) I hm kept some of your clothes.

Bianca:Hm Maggie I can't stay here.

Maggie:Yes you can. I'll sleep on floor.

Bianca:No I can't. And you definitely not sleeping on the floor when that is your bed.

Maggie:Look Bianca I don't sleep much so I barely use that bed and why are you acting like weird?

Bianca:Let's see, you are living in a creepy place in hospital. And you stole my favorite pjs and kept them all this time. This is weird. (Bianca was actually creep out.) And you say that you don't sleep much. I see why.

Maggie:Ok if you put it that way, it does sound creepy but I don't see the point rent a place or buying a place if I don't plan going there. Andf as far as me stealing those. (Maggie picked up the purple container and placed it on the bed.) When you hm moved out, you left somethings behind. I couldn't bring myself to throw it out. As for sleep, I haven't had 1 decent night of sleep in ages.

Bianca:Ok. (Bianca wasn't sure if Maggie knew that she left the things behind for her. She removed the lid and try act natural There she saw a lamb that Maggie bought Miranda before she was born.) Wow, I looked everywhere nfor this lamb. It took Mimo three years to stop asking for it. (Bianca noticed Maggie had her back to her. So Bianca put it back in its place and walked up to Maggie.)

Maggie, talk to me please.

Maggie:About what? (Scared to turn around.)

Bianca:Whatever it is that keeping you not looking at me.

Maggie:This is scary. I never thought that you still nevermind.

Bianca:Same there. I hate that you got this effect on me. After all these years, one look from you makes me feel loved. But how can someone who had cheated on me can still have this hold on my heart?

Maggie:I'm not sure but maybe we are hm destined to be together. (Maggie slowly turned to inches away from the brunette, seeing her face.) Just forget I said that. There is the bathroom if you want to change.

Bianca:I ccan't just forget that but I think I'll change.

Bianca so wanted to kiss the shortie but she just can't shake what Miranda told them that Reese could possibly be the reason that her daughter in the hospital. She grabbed the purple minnie mouse pjs off the bed and disappeared. Maggie figured heat up some food. Bianca walked out to see a pizza box. Maggie didn't notice Bianca.

Maggie:Good going Maggie. Why don't you scare her even more? It's already complicated enough then you were going to finally tell- (Maggie turned around and nearly drop the heated slices of pizza. Bianca was griining and noticed Maggie was staring at her stomach.) How hm long have you been there? (She pulled her glance off the exposed part of the stomach and sat down.)

Bianca:Well long enough to know that you still scrowl yourself. Mind to tell me what were you finally going tell me? (She feels strange that her pjs aren't fitting her. She has grew few inches and by Maggie's eyes, she noticed.)

Maggie:You grew?

Bianca:You haven't?

Maggie:Ok smart ass.

Bianca:So you still eat heated pizza?

Maggie:Yuppers. Someone wouldn't share her nachos with me.

Bianca:Sorry about that. I forgot what nachos meant to me.(Maggie looked at her confused.)

Maggie:When and how did you give up on your food love?

Bianca:I don't want answer that one unless you tell me what it is that you want tell me.

Maggie:Totally unfair.

Bianca:Life is unfair.

Suddenly Maggie recognised why Bianca is trying to not talk about herself.

Maggie:Wanna talk about the nightmare? I'm still a good listener you know.

Bianca:What about it?

Maggie:What are you thinking in that mystery brain of yours? I know you pretty well.

Bianca:Its way to complicated to be talking to you about it.

Maggie:I understand. Just know nothing you can say can scare me off.

Bianca:Miranda always dislikes Reese and looking back at it now, Reese didn't make the effort after I refused her adopting Mimo.

Maggie:Why? She was hmmmmmmmm your wife.

Bianca;Well Maggie, Miranda had another mother who I'd want adopt her. And Reese knew it so she gave up trying earn Miranda's trust. I was stupid one.

Maggie:No you weren't stupid. You fell for Reese and married her. You and Reese had a daughter named Gabby. Muchkin says it was a nightmare. Don't blame yourself for this.

Bianca:I can't help it. My daughter is laying in a hospital bed, thinking god knows what. She loved her hair. Now she's bald with a scar plus she most likely will be parayzled. Then there's you. Which sucks because I so want to be pissed off at you but I can't. (Maggie stood up and reached behind her mini fridge and pulled out an file.) What's that?

Maggie:Wanna know why I cheated on you? Why it was so easy for me to stay away in your eyes? All those answers are in this file. And you'll kill me for not telling you but maybe it'll give you some closure. (She handed the file to Bianca.) I was diagnoised with stage four brain cancer almost thirteen years ago. And my stone ways kicked in.

Bianca:What the fuck are you saying? Tell me everything now.


	5. Chapter 5

Maggie looked down at the pizza and just threw it out. She grabbed the hidden bottle of lemon Bacardi and took two quick shots.

Maggie:Let's see, remember how i get killer headaches? Apparently it wasn't from school stress. I got worried one day I was in so much pain so I decided go to. (took another two shots.)See a doctor. They took all the tests that I could afford without your knowing. Well needless to say I got the news. First thing I thought about is you and Miranda. I didn't want you and Miranda watch me hmmmmm to die. (Bianca walked and took the shot glass and bottle outta Maggie's hands and sat them out of reach.) So knowing me I had to protect you. I knew only way I could push you away and stay away was doing the one thing I didn't want to. So I went to a bar and found Camilla. I knew you hated her and I also knew I can't be totally drunk.

Bianca:You were selfish and why should I even get closure. That you didn't trust me enough to let me be there for you. You rather killed me inside. NOW YOU'RE ALIVE? I can not believe this shit. We been thru alot and yet you fucking wanted to shut me out at the time you needed me the most all because you thought it was the best for me. Are you even listening to yourself? (Bianca wanted to walk out but she needed to say this.) Who knew?

Maggie:Pretty much yes. No one knows except your lovely mother. She figured it out. Just say she made sure I kept my mouth shut. I found out about Dr. Love. I wasn't lyinng when I said I trust him with my life. It took three years of brutal treatments and five operations to get rid of the cancer. I wasn't dying without a fight. Dr. Love wouldn't let me give up. I can't say I regret my screw ups but I am truly sorry for everything. You gotta believe II was only protecting you and Miranda.

Bianca:Wow. I need to go. (Bianca walked to the purple container pulled out two things and back to Maggie. Set the two things down.) You will have to decide what it is that you want. You should be living life but you are not. I'm going to stay with Mimo. (She walked to the bathroom.)

Maggie just sat there, looking at the two things Bianca put in front of her. A picture frame of two happiest teenagers at prom. She asked Bianca to go cause she heard Frankie and Bianca were planning to go but Frankie was killed. Maggie didn't want Bianca to miss her senior prom. The other thing was the lamb. Maggie bought it for Miranda from P.V.U store. She saw it and knew shehad to buy it. She held onto it until when Miranda was returned to Bianca. People screwed Bianca up by letting her believe Miranda was dead. God only knows How much Maggie love Miranda. Bianca walked out.

Maggie:Guessing you need help to elevator.

Bianca:Guessed correct. Can you manage?

Maggie:Yep I can handle my liquids better than you.

Bianca:Ok let me see you walk first. (Maggie stood up, took some steps and trip over her feet. Somehow Bianca managed caught Maggie.) Ok nevermind. You're going lay down in your bed.

Maggie:I'm .

Bianca:Yes you are. (Picking her up and set her on the bed. Took off the doctor's shoes off.) Sleep well Mags.

Maggie:Can't sleep without you.

Bianca:Its ok, I am not going anywhere. (She looked for an alarm clock. Set it 6:30. Figured four hours of sleep would be

enough. Bianca took a deep breath and climbed into bed next to Maggie.) Good night Mags.

Maggie:Good night Binx.

Bianca couldn't sleep. Her miind was in overdrive. She thought about everything. Bianca noticed Maggie was moving around in her sleep. Bianca decided to try calm her down by moving closer and pulling her in her arms.

Bianca:I'm here

Maggie suddenly relaxed. Bianca slowly rub her back til she knew Maggie is ok. Bianca fell asleep.

Maggie woke up and tried to see the time. It's six thirty and she was in Bianca's arms. Maggie reached to touch Bianca's arm to try waking her up but stopped because she saw a broken heart tattoo with M.S and B.M on Bianca's right upper arm. Maggie stared at it for few minutes.

Maggie:Binx Binx, wake up.

Bianca:I have been awake Mags. (Bianca's eyes opened but didn't move.) How did you sleep?

Maggie:Actually better. You?

Bianca:My mind kept me up. (Bianca rubbed her eyes.) I'm glad you slept good though. Please tell me that this place know how make decent coffee.

Maggie:Well if you let go of me, I can make some. (Bianca looked down to see what she was talking about. She has forgotten how close she was holding her. She slowly let go.) Same way?

Bianca:Hm sure. (Maggie noticed Bianca's eyes focus on the file.) Mags can I ask something? (Maggie got up and nodded.) What kept you fighting?

Maggie:Honestly Frankie.

Bianca:Frankie?

Maggie:Yea. I was really sick and not sure this will make sense to you. Frankie was a pain of ass in my head. She kept saying I'm a Stone, we are screw ups. and Frankie used you as example. Which got to me. I needed to prove to myself that just because I'm a screw up doesn't mean I should throw in the towel and rot away. I guess in a way she pushed me to fight the fight and this had gotten me thru it. (Holding up the lamb.) I guess this probably sounds insane.

Bianca:You girls never listen to me. You were never a screw up in my eyes granted you made really fucked up decisions. Anyway I'm happy you fought the fight with Lamby and Frankie. Now where's the coffee crazy woman? (Trying to ease the tension.)

Maggie:I see you're still impatient with morning coffee. Since when you become a rebel?

Bianca:What are you talking about?

Maggie:You are inked.

Bianca:Oh ok. Hm drunken night.

Maggie:Come on Binx, I know there's more details. Why did you not remove it? If it was a mistake.

Bianca:Well, A year before I found out about Reese and Erica. We were having a huge fight about Mimo drawing me and you instead of Reese. I defended you too much for my liking and Reese definitely was not liking it. So I walked out and bought a huge bottle of volka and went to the one place I can really be at peace. I drank and drank, Somehow I ended up to the tattoo place. I think that night my marriage was done.

Maggie:Why not remove it?

Bianca:Cause that night, I let myself feel. As you can see, this tat have a million words.

Maggie got two mugs and pour the hot coffee. She put cremer and 3 sugars in Bianca's. She kept hers black. Bianca gotta out of bed. Maggie handed her the mug.

Maggie:Yea just like mine.

Bianca:Hold up what?

Maggie:Look at the time. I need to change. My shift starts in fifteen minutes. (Bianca laughed. Maggie rushed to her dresser and pulled some clothes.)

Bianca:Geez I love how you avoid the question but I'm going to postpone it but won't forget it.


	6. Chapter 6

Bianca decided to go to her hummer to get a set of clothes. Likely the windows are darken for her to change.

4 HOURS AFTER

Maggie:Hey there, why are you not with Miranda?

Bree:You wouldn't understand it.

Maggie:Try me.

Bree:It's my fault that M was walking by herself. I should of ran after her.

Maggie:Why do you say that?

Bree:Cause I unintentionally broke her heart. She hm saw me kissing my secret boyfriend. I just couldn't tell her yet. Then she came in my house little early. She waatched and I didn't know til she cleared her throat. I was shocked and could see the pain. So I asked Jason to leave. M's eyes were all I needed to know what I did. She tried to act like it didn't hurt. I couldn't stop saying sorry thats when M snapped. Maggie, she never snaps. Then she ran out. I should of run after her. Maybe she wouldn't be in this spot.

Maggie:O Bree, this is not your fault. I know how it feels like.

Bree:You do?

Maggie:Yes, do you know about Miranda's father.

Bree:He was the fucker that rape Bianca.

Maggie:Well I was too wrap up in college n crap, Bianca and me stop hanging out as much which was my fault completely. I didn't notice that she was going downhill til the night she scared me to death. She told me 1 word while drunk. Rape. And Bree, that was the moment I realized if I was around, Id pick it up sooner. I love Miranda but Bianca didn't deserve what Michael did. And I was supposedly be around.

Bree:That is different.

Maggie:How?

Bree:Because from what the girl behind you says you helped her thru it. (Maggie hit her forehead.)

Bianca:Bree, Mimo wants you. She is talking nonstop now without the tube.

Bree:O boy, here I go. I was actually enjoying the quiet M. (All three laughing. Bree walked away but turned.) I hope M and i will have what you guys have as in friendship. (She walked away.)

BAM:Wow.

TThey both were quiet for a bit.

Bianca:Ok what were you two talking about Stone?

Maggie:O nothing. What did Dr. Holbert say?

Bianca:She wants to give Mimo few days for her head to heal. She is going put rods and bolts in Miranda's spiine. Lucky Dr. Holbert believe she can infuse her spine together in two years.

Maggie:Ok. Its lunch break, wanna join me? I know you got to be hungry.

Bianca:Sure. I'll but I'm going to tell Mimo.

Maggie:Ok.

They both walked in an unexpected quiet room.

Bianca:Everything ok?

Miranda:Sure mom.

Bree:I should leave.

Miranda:No you can't just walk out on me when you dumped that info on me. I can't get out nof this bed.

Maggie:What's going on?

Miranda:I really need you guys out of it.

Bree:Why? We all know they both experienced this.

Miranda:Yea but look where it got them. It had been 12 frigging years that they last talk. We can handle this ok.

Bianca:Miranda, whats going on?

Miranda:Mom trust me on this.

Maggie:Binx I think we should go.

Bree:No stay.

Miranda:Why is it so hard for you be honest with me? (Bianca and Maggie looked at each other.)

Bree:Cause you confused me.

Bianca:Ok Mags we're leaving. They are ok by themselves.

Maggie reached in her doctor coat pocket and pulled something out. Miranda's eyes grew wide.

Miranda:Is that Lamby? (Maggie handed it to her. Miranda looked behind its right ear and smiled.) IT IS LAMBY. Mom tried trick me eight times.

Maggie:Ok you girls try keep it civil. NO running out.

MAB:OK

Bianca and Maggie left the two girls.

Maggie:Are we in twilight zone?

Bianca:I honestly don't know. They reminded me of us.

Maggie:I know. Is muchkin hm you know?

Bianca:I am waiting for her to come to me about it. But what we just witnessed, I think both girls are confused.

Maggie:Yea but I have a feeling Muchkin is more scared of losing Bree as her bestfriend.

Bianca:Geez Mags that can feed a family. (Four sandwiches a pretzel and pizza bits.) Istill don't know where you put it.

Maggie:O you the one to talk Miss Junkfood queen. (Nachoes, 3 jellos, 2 puddings and old bay chips.) Whats healthly in that?

Bianca:So not cool question. So you got inked too? (She noticed Maggie's cheeks were pink.)

Maggie:Not a conversation that we should be having riow.

Bianca:Atleast tell me where.

Maggie:Hm below my stomach. (Maggie couldn't look in Bianca's eyes.)

Bianca:I'm so going make you spill about that later.

Maggie:Ok but you got to answer my question I asked last night.

Bianca:I stopped eating them for a reason.

Dr. Love saw the two women and smiled.

Dr. Love:Hey ladies, how is the patient?

Bianca:Hi Dr. Love, she is actually ok. Thank you for saving my girls I mean girl.

Dr. Love:No need to thank me. I'm happy they are ok. (Dr. Love was smiling.) Stone, you finally told her?

Maggie:I had to.

Dr. Love:Glad because now maybe you stop cancelling your appointments. (Maggie shot hiim a death stare.)

Bianca:Ok I think that it's tiime for me to leave.

Maggie:Wait Bianca. Love, I'll be in your office tomorrow.

Dr. Love:I'd prefer you getting a Catscan before seeing me. You are overdo for one.

Maggie:OK. I'll call the hospital to see when they fit me in.

Dr. Love:At ten tomorrow. I knew you are off and I also order some relaxing meds bto help your fear of the Catscan.

Maggie:Geez thanks. I just love how you think medication helps but I guess I'll be there. Bye Love.

Bianca stood there, listening the two doctors. She saw that Dr. Love loves Maggie like family. Maggie kept an eye on Bianca. She knew that Maggie wasn't comfortable talking about it in front of her so she tried to leave but Maggie stopped her. Dr. Love left.

Maggie:Before your mind starts thinking about what you-

Bianca:Stop ok. Its none of my business. Lets go before the nurses bet on you.

Maggie could tell Bianca was trying stay away from the subject. Bree ran in the cafe right into Bianca.

Maggie:What's wrong? Why are you here?

Bree:She she she is here.

Bianca:Who?

Bree:Ex wife.

Bianca bolted out of the cafe. Maggie ran after her with Bree keeping up.

Reese:Well well, like the new hairdo.

Miranda:How did you find us?

Reese:That's no way to greet your other mother.

Miranda:YOU ARE NOT MY OTHER MOTHER.

Bianca heard Miranda yelling.

Reese:You spoiled rotten fucking bit-

Bianca:EXCUSE ME. GET AWAY FROM MY DAUGHTER. (She ran to Miranda.)

Maggie looked one look at Miranda to know she was scared of the woman. So she yelled for secruity. Reese turned around to face to face of Maggie.

Reese:O its the famous Maggie Slut Stone. Welcome to the family chat. (Maggie clinched her fists.) Nice to see you living.

Bianca:aLET'S GO REESE. THIS IS BETWEEN ME AND YOU.

Reese:Awwwwwwwwww you're protecting the slut. how's noble.

Miranda:SHUT UP YOU PSYCHO.

Maggie:Get out of my hospital. (In a calm voice.)

Reese:I can visit MY daughter who you walked away from to die.

Maggie:SHE'S NOT YOUR DAUGHTER AND KEEP YOUR DIRTY MOUTH SHUT.

Bianca walked in between the doctor and her ex wife. Bree looked paler than Miranda. Secruity escorted Reese out of the hospital. Miranda was shaking. Bianca ran to her and held her close while Miranda cry.

Bianca:I'm so sorry baby girl. It's going be ok. (Maggie ran out of room.) Bree can you stay with M? I got to see if Maggie ok.

Miranda:Mom, what did Reese mean? Maggie wanted to die?

Bianca:Do not believe anything she says. Bree, do not leave her ok. (Bree nodded.) Don't worry M. I love you.

Miranda:love you too.

Bianca bended down to kiss her cheek. She spotted Sara and quickly head to her.

Bianca:Do you know where Maggie went? Is it possible to not let any more people visit my daughter without me there?

Sara:Backroom where you ate nachoes plus Maggie alrfeady ordered no more visitors without your approval.

Bianca:Thank you. (Sara just nodded.)


	7. Chapter 7

Maggie was pacing, trying to not cry. She heard a knock before Bianca walk in. Maggie didn't look at her.

Maggie:How's Muchkin?

Bianca:Scared and confused. How are you?

Maggie:I'll be ok. Go back to your daughter.

Bianca:I can't leave you like this.

Maggie:Don't worry about me.

Bianca:Ok I won't worry if you tell me what's going thru your thick skull.

Maggie:I can't.

Bianca:Then I'll keep worrying. I saw your eyes Maggie. I know that look.

Maggie:Reese was right.

Bianca:No she wasn't right. Look at me please.

Maggie:Bianca please stop.

Bianca:Stop what? (She slowly moved towards Maggie.) I care about you and that's the way it is. So talk to me or cry I'm here.

Maggie:I just can't. (Bianca pulled Maggie in a tight embrace. Maggie just let go all the emotions, crying into Bianca's shirt. Bianca wasn't letting go.) I swore to myself that I never let Muchkin be scared of anyone but what my actions did.

Bianca:This is no way your fault. You chose your path so did I.

Maggie:Since when you become the strong one?

Bianca:My kids. (Maggie heard sadness in her voice. Maggie looked into the eyes of brunette.) My kids need me to be strong. Granted Vodka was my way to drown my pain most nights. You should get back to work.

Maggie:Hm ok. (Before Bianca let go, Maggie planted a kiss on her cheek.) You should get some rest.

FEW HOURS LATER

Maggie finished up her paperwork and walked into Miranda's room to see mother and daughter sleeping. Bianca was holding Miranda's hand. Maggie took off her doctof's coat and covered Bianca with it. Sara was just about to leave but she popped in the room.

Sara:How are you holding it together?

Maggie:I guess I need to for them. They are everything to me even tho I screwed up.

Sara:What Bree told me, it sounded like they never hate you. Hell a fourteen year old tracked you down in Miami. She convinced Bianca to move here with the hope for her mom to run into the one person that made her happy. Miranda waited and hoped. Look stop regretting your past and look at your future. They love you Mary Marget Stone. Let yourself to be loved.

Maggie:I don't deserve their love not after what I did

Miranda:Yes you do. (Sara and Maggie jumped. They both turned to see the teenager.) You got no clue how much she misses you. I hear her crying every night. One night I saw what she was crying about. She was looking at the album full of pictures of you. That night I made a secret promise. I had to find you. My mom needed you and I couldn't bare to see my mom like that anymore. So I con mom's sources into keeping telling mom you were still in Paris. She'll kill me for it but I had a plan. Get mom here and let fate finish the job. I did see you few times but I wanted stay away because I was scared of you disappearing. I didn't expect this but mum you are only person who can love her the way she deserves. Just don't hurt her again or else I'll find you.

Maggie:Muchkin, I'm not sure that I'm the one. You are definitely Erica Kane's grannddaughter.

Sara:You are an idiot. You guys made out-

Miranda:WHAT? WHEN?

Bianca:Hm geez what's going on?

Miranda:So when were you going to tell me about you making out with Dr. Stone?

Sara:Oops I gotta run. See you all on monday. (She ran out as fast as she could. Bianca sat up and gave Maggie a death stare.)

Miranda:Mom stop staring at her with your deadly eyes and answer my question.

Bianca:Well sweetheart, I needed to wait until the doctor and me AKA your mother to figure out what did it means. Don't get your hopes up Mimo.

Miranda:Mom and mum sitting under the tree K.I.S.S.I-

Maggie:O geez we weren't sitting.

Bianca: STOP. (Miranda was smiling ear to ear.)

Maggie:What? (Bianca punched Maggie hard.) Ouch, that is the punch that I know so well. (All three were laughing hard.)

Miranda:Mom I didn't know you have a thing for doctors.

Bianca:Stop picking on me please.

Miranda:Come on, you know you love it. Besides that smile is like the one in all those pictures. (Maggie was just watching the two interacting.) Did you by a chance see Bree around?

Bianca:Sorry Mimo, she left.

Miranda:Oh. It's cool. (Bianca saw pain in her eyes.)

Bianca:Mind to tell me what's going on?

Miranda:Mom it's too complicated to understand it myself.

Maggie:I'm going to go ok.

Miranda:No way you are not going anywhere, plus I think you guys can help. If you want.

Maggie:Ok?

Miranda:I don't know how this happen. It's not like I'm gay. No offense mom. This is really embarassing.

Maggie:Hm ok. I think I know where this heading.

Miranda:Its too complicated.

Maggie:No it's not. Hear me out ok. (Miranda nodded and Bianca looked confused.) I probably going say somethings I haven't said to anyone but I think you'll find that I was in similar turnoil as you are in now. You know about my twin sister right? (Nodded) Well I came to P.V and ran into a pretty girl with saddest eyes ever. She thought Frankie risen from the dead before I could tell her who I was, she fainted. I felt a pull in my heart at that moment. I was more angry at myself than at Bianca. I freaked out on her so much in the beginning because her eyes saw Frankie instead me. I didn't understand why it bothered me so bad. I thought I was straight as a line. One day I tried leaving P.V and your mom refuse let me to leave and her eyes were looking at me different. We became best friends which was complicating because I was keeping a huge huge secret from my best friend. So I threw myself into studying and dating boys which how I was avoiding my feeling for her. (Bianca started tearing up.) She hm met someone even tho I was so happy for her but the feelings were growing. I had to put distance between us and I regret it because something bad had happen to her and instead me being there to notice that something was destroying her, I was wrapped up in my life.

Miranda:Mom, are you ok? (Bianca turned to Miranda, gave her a half smile.)

Bianca:Y-yes baby girl. It is just hard listening to the past, specially about the rape. Continue Maggie.

Maggie:You sure? ( pulled a chair next to Bianca and sit. She reached for her hand.) Stop me when it gets too hard. Ok? (Yes) My cousin David pulled me aside asking all these questions about Bianca. I wasn't sure why. I haven't seen her in weeks so David asked me to check on her and that night, I saw a girl who wasn't the best friend that I know. I understood why David was concerned. She was so distant. We went to a bar. Needless to say scared the living shit out of me. I took her to my dorm and found out what had happen. That nearly killed me. Here I was listening to everything and watching the only person I would do anything in her own personal hell. I hated myself for not being around sooner.

Miranda:But why didn't you tell her about those feelings from the ghetto?

Bianca:Because both of us needed a best friend more. I don't think I would handle being in anything with Maggie at that time. Look what Maggie was trying to say if you have feelings for Bree, don't use us as an example because we made the mistake not trusting our hearts. Gay, straight and bisexual are just labels. You should not focus on labels, just be there for your best friend in anyway you and Bree decide. Honesty is the key.

Miranda:Ok I need to know something. What is it that torn you two apart for twelve years? I mean you were the best friends first then lovers. I knew you have forgiven her but I don't understand how you guys drop everything to stay apart.

Bianca:I know Mimo but I guess Maggie should be answering this one. (She noticed Maggie was uneasy.)

Miranda:Ok mum pleasse expllain. (Maggie got up and walked to the table and pick up the lamb and sat on the bed.) Mum?

Maggie:You know how you want protect the people you love from pain? Well I thought of same about you and mom. I was hmmmmmm diagnoised hmmmmmmmm. (She looked down at the stuff animal.) With stage 4 brain cancer thirteen years.

Miranda:What the?

Maggie:Before any questions, let me explain. I didn't want you and mom to go thru it with me just in case anything did happen. I thought it would protect your mom. 7 years ago, I came back to find out that your mom was married to Reese and I knew I couldn't pop up without being hurt. So I hid and watch you and your little sister before I left.

Miranda:So Reese was right. You left us so you can die.

Bianca:No Reese isn't right. Maggie had her reasons.

Miranda:Mom, I don't care. How could she killed your happiness? How could she run off? SHE WALKED AWAY NOTT ONLY FROM YOU BUT FROM ME TOO.

Maggie:You're right Muchkin. I'm the worst. I wasn't thinking about your feelings and I'm sorry. I did thought I was doing the right thing.

Miranda:I need to be alone.

Bianca:Ok I'm going home to pick up some stuff. Do you want anything from home?

Miranda:My drawing stuff and there's a book under my pillow.

Bianca:Ok. I'll be back in few hours tops. ('Maggie tried stand up but Miranda grabbed her wrist. Bianca noticed Miranda wasn't done with Maggie.) If you need anything else, call me. Love you baby girl.

Miranda:Love you too mom. (She hugged her mom tight to let her know she's ok. Bianca squeezed Maggie's shoulder before she left.) So are you cancer free?

Maggie:As far as I know.

Miranda:I'm trying to understand here but I also get it. How did Reese know?

Maggie:I guess your grandmother.

Miranda:What? She knew?

Maggie:Yes, I'm not her favorite. So you know how she works.

Miranda:Ok we so not goin talk about gross old lady. (Maggie just laughed.) Can I ask something?

Maggie:You just did but shoot.

Miranda:What will happen after surgery? I know I'm screwed in the legs department.

Maggie:Rehab will teach you how to transfer and everything. Muchkin I know this looks grim right now but I doubt you'll be in a wheelchair for rest of your life.

Miranda:I don't know what to think. I need to stay strong but inside me wants to scream my lungs out.

Maggie:I know, but you can't be strong always. Promise me that you wouldn't push Bree away.

Bree:Don't worry. Even if M tries, I'm not going anywhere. (Bree saw the surprised look on her best friend's face.) Sorry just got back from the beach house.

Maggie:It's ok. I'm going to go.

Bree:Don't leave on my account. What did I miss?

Miranda:Tons. Sara by accident told me that BAM made out.

Bree:Seriously? Way to go doc. (Maggie blushed.) Aw you're blushing.

Miranda:Oh that was nothing compare to mom's face. It was funny. (Maggie became uncomfortable as the two girls talking.) Mom has the smile now.

Bree:No way.

Maggie:Ok ok I'm going to go. Behave you two. (Both girls laughed.) Crap forget I say that. (Maggie stood up. Got her doctor coat.) See you later.

MAB:Bye doctor.

Miranda:I'm shocked you came back.

Bree:Well you see my best friend is here and we never been apart longer than rwelve hours.

Miranda:Lucky best friend.

Bree:So are you going to tell me what I walked in or it's top secret?

Miranda:I told Maggie that I wanna scream my lungs out. This is soooooo fucking hard to stay strong for everyone.

Bree:Well M. (She pulled out a black heart pillow out of her bag and threw it at her.) You can scream into that. And as being strong. (Bree walked to bed and sat. She looked straight into her brown eyes.) You don't need to be strong with me. You know that right?

Miranda:Thanks.

Bree:No problem. So your mom isn't here?

Miranda:No she's picking up somethings from home.

Bree:Let me guess your precious drawing stuff.

Miranda:You know me so well.

Bree:So why do I get a feeling that you are debating to ask me something? (Miranda looked down at the heart.) Ask it.

Miranda:Why are you not looking at me different?

Bree:Geez because I don't care if you're bald or in wheelchair.

Miranda:Not talking about that but atleast I know you don't care what I look like.

Bree:I know. I shouldn't ran after you finally tell me how you feft. I needed clear my head.

Miranda:Sorry.

Bree:No you shouldn't be sorry. I'm totally confused not because of what you told me.

Miranda:Ok then what?

Bree:It's too much to talk about this in here where anyone can listen in.

Miranda:Well I'm the one stuck in this damn bed with all thethoughts running though my head. Unfortunely I don't have anywhere to run. Wait, now wheel to SINCE I CAN'T FEEL MY LEGS. LOOK I SHOULD NOT FIND YOU KISSING WHOEVER HE IS LIKE THAT. CAN YOU PLEASE TELL ME WHY YOU DECIDE IT WAS BEST FOR ME NOT TO KNOW?

Bree:Maybe just maybe I am scared. Everytime I tried, I lost my nerve. Jason is just a boyffriend and you.. (Bree pulled out her journal out of her bag.) Your answers are in here.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N:This chapter I got inspired to pull few characters from South of Nowhere. I don't own Ashley Davies or Spencer Lucy Carlin Cattell. I definitely don't own AMC characters but I do own the rest. I'll explain some bit and pieces in next chapter about whole Ashley/Spencer ordeal and where Bree fits in.**

Maggie was laying on her hood of car, staring up in slightly dark sky. Letting everything sink in pass twenty four hours. She let herself cry. Bianca parked next to the car. Maggie was too engulf into her thoughts to feel her car shake or Bianca. Once Bianca climbed on top of her. Maggie's eyes grew wide.

Bianca:Are you ok? (Maggie blinked few times to actually believe it was real.)

Maggie:If I wasn't before. now I'm good. (Magge smirked)

Bianca:O shut up. (Bianca moved to next to her.) How did it go?

Maggie:Actually better than I thought. Bree is with her.

Bianca:That's good.

Maggie:Well I left while they were gossiping about us.

Bianca:O goody. What are you doing out here?

Maggie:Needed to clear my head and also figure I would help you to carry stuff.

Bianca:Ok mind if I ask what did Love mean?

Maggie:I just not a fan of catscans.

Bianca:To the point of medication?

Maggie:I'm scared to death of them ok.

Bianca:You need me to go? (Maggie turned to see Bianca.) Just someone who would drag you in there.

Maggie:Geez here I thought you care but you wanna see the scared Maggie. (Bianca smiled.) That isn't good. You are using your evil smile.

Bianca:What? I can't go with my gi my friend. (Bianca bit her tongue, hoping Maggie didn't catch.)

Maggie:Right. If you want to go. Let's go to see what the girls doing. (Maggie wasn't going to call her on it just yet. Maggie jumped off the hood and waited til Bianca got the guts to do same.) See it wasn't that hard.

Bianca:Shhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh. Grab the bookbag.

Maggie:Geez what is in here?

Bianca:I realized I didn't know which drawing supplies that Miranda would want so I just grab everything.

Maggie:She musta be good.

Bianca:You got no idea.

* * *

Miranda kept looking at the time. It had been three hours since Bianca left and she was starting to worry. Bree went to get a coke and iced tea. Miranda wasn't sure if she ready to see what her best friend's journal hold.

Bree:She's with Maggie outside. I saw them on a hood of car.

Miranda:Thanks B. Tell me you found me a coke.

Bree:Should I give it to you or drink it myself? (Bree holding the can just out of Miranda's reach.)

Miranda:Come on, gimme it pretty please.

Bree:Well I guess I'd since you said pretty please. (She handed it to the smiling girl.)

Bianca:Hey girls.

MAB:Hey lovebirds. (Maggie was the first to laugh at the red Bianca's face. Then the rest laughed.)

Maggie:We're not lovebirds.

MAB:Not yet anyway.

Maggie:Ok you two are freaking me out.

Bianca:Welcome to my world. They are like this always. (She put her bag down and clear off the moveable table.) Maggie, put that heavy bookbag on here. I know Mimo probably dying for it.

Maggie:No not til she stop teasing us.

Miranda:Yea right like that'll happen. How about I don't ask what you two were doing on a hood of car?

Maggie:We just talked.

Bree:Right. With Bianca on top of-

Maggie:Ok here. Nothing happen.

Bree:Ok Dr. Dork. I bet yoiu wanted something to happen.

Miranda:Bree, back off on this topic. I just want my bookbag.

Bianca:Okay this is seriously uncomfortable. Maggie please put her bookbag on table.

Maggie:Not unless Bree drop the subject. (Bianca decided walk out.) Ok she's annoyed. (Maggie set it down.) I should go after her.

Miranda:No I think Bree's words got to her. She needs to be alone for little while.

Bree:Sorry.

Miranda:No you know how mom gets when she thinks too much. I want to show the doctor something alone. Is that cool?

Bree:Yea I think my mom's here anyway. I'll see you tomorrow at 9. (Bree walked over and hug Miranda. She whispered don't be afraid of what I wrote.) Text me if you need me. Bye guys.

Maggie and Miranda both waved. Bree walked out and saw a pale Bianca talking to some cop. Bree walked towards them.

Cop:The records says Reese has been in F.L for seven months. Plus she owns a black BMW. We are waiting for a search warrant of her apartment and vehicible.

Bianca:But but how?

Cop:I am going to find out. I figured you should know. Aiden is on his way to help.

Bree:Bianca is everything ok? (Bianca turned to her.)

Bianca:Yes, Officer Davies was just updating me. This is my daugher's best friend Bree Cattell. (Bianca couldn't help to notice that they look alot alike.)

Officer Davies:Aren't you the one who found Miss Montgomery? (Ok calm down. There's alot cattells around.)

Bree:Yes ma'am. But I didn't see anything. I just had this bad feeling and I had to find Miranda. No cars were around. All I saw that my best friend was laying in the street. (Bree felt the tears dropping. Lucy walked in to see Bianca holding the crying teen.)

Lucy:What happened? (Officer Davies' jaw dropped.) Is M ok?

Bianca:Yes she's ok. Bree was just telling Officer Davies what she saw.

Lucy:Davies? (She finally looked at the officer.) Ashley?

Bree:Mom do you know her?

Ashley:I should get back to the station. Don't worry Bree I'll catch who is responsible for this. I promise.

Lucy:Of course you gotta leave. How predictable.

Bree:Mom?

Ashley:Don't just don't. Talk to your daughter. Bye.(Ashley practically ran out.)

Bree:MOM WHAT WAS THAT?

Lucy:I hmmmmmmmmmmmm grew up with her. She disappeared before you were born. (Bianca saw the pain in Lucy's eyes.) Let's go home please and I'll explain more. Bye Bianca.

Bianca:Bye Lucy and Bree.

Bree:Tell M to text me before she falls asleep bye.

Bianca let out a sigh. She got a bad feeling that Bree's whole world will be falling apart. Bianca decided to just go back in the room and hopefully nobody notice that she hiding some info..

* * *

Maggie:Wow, these are amazing. You are a great artist. (Miranda showed off her pictures.) How did you draw me?

Miranda:From pictures and memory plus mom helped. She always suppport me to draw you.

Maggie:I don't know what to say. You should showcase your work.

Miranda:Mom and Bree have been trying to get me in to a drawing contest but I don't know.

Maggie:Sounds to me, you don't think you are good enough.

Miranda:I just draw to let go everything. Its my only way to clear my head. I don't want my drawing to be view by millions. I don't know how to explain it. When mom first went downhill I didn't have anyone to help me thru it. I picked up a pencil and just lost myself into the paper and drew something. Thats when I realized my drawing is my way to letting go. It took me a year before getting the guts to tell mom how I felt and that she needed help. It was tough to see my mom losing herself.

Maggie:I'm sor-

Miranda:Stop saying that. Its ok. Past can not be change. I need to know something. What are your intentions with my mother?

Maggie:Was wondering when you would ask that. Honestly I do not know myself. It's only been a day since you girls walked back into my life. I'm not going to say anything except I won't go anywhere this time.

Miranda:Ok but if she gets hurt. I'll find you and kick your -

Bianca:Don't finish that sentence.

Maggie:Ok I think your mom needs bells cause she is sneaky. (Maggie stood up and looked at Bianca, noticed she look like she found out something.) Hey, you ok?

Bianca:Haha funny. Let's see I walked into my daughter threatening her doctor which I totally am ok with.

Miranda:Ok good. What are you hiding? You got that look.

Bianca:Well I think Bree says something about texting her before you sleep. (Bianca shot Maggie a look that says talk later.) So did I bring the right stuff?

Miranda:You grabbed everything. Thanks mom.

Bianca:You're welcome. So I see you show Maggie your work.

Maggie:Yea she is really amazing.

Miranda:Ok ok, stop making me blush. Guys I'm hm tired. Can you hm leave? Between you two and Bree, I haven't had time by myself.

Bianca:Ok Mimo. Just so you don't worry, I won't be around tomorrow morning. I got to assist Maggie with something.

Miranda:Ok thanks for the heads up. I'm thinking I want to talk to Dr. Holbert. I need some answers before she open me up hopefully Monday.

Maggie:Maybe I can answer?

Miranda:I need the ugly truth and I know you will try protect me and right now I don't want anyone's protection. I know I will be wheelchair bound. I also know I'll never be the same. I have to know my odds without scaring anyone specially you mom. (Bianca gave Miranda a reassuring hug.)

Bianca:Don't worry Mimo. I know what you are saying.

Maggie:Ok but just remember what I told you earlier.

* * *

The three said their goodbyes. Bianca and Maggie went to the cafe for dinner then to Maggie's place.

Maggie:So what is it that you're avoiding to talk about? I know that look pretty well.

Bianca:Reese.

Maggie:Ok then.

Bianca:Officer Davies gave me an update. It appeared that hmmmmmm Reese been in F.L for seven months plus she owns a black BMW. (Bianca's face fell into her hands, she couldn't look into Maggie's eyes.) I can't believe this. I let her into my family.

Maggie:Don't blame yourself Binx. (Maggie pulled her into a hug.) You didn't know that Reese would become a monster. This is not your fault.

Bianca:You don't have to say those words to just make me feel better/

Maggie:I'm not. It's the truth. You had no way of knowing that the woman you once loved would of snap. You shouldn't blame yourself if anything blame me.

Bianca:What? (Bianca pulled away so she could see her face.) How are you the blame of what has been going on?

Maggie:Think about it. If I have stayed, none of this would happen.

Bianca:Don't you think I would love to blame you? But Mags, for once I can not blame you. I was the one who brought Reese into my family not because of you. I fell for her or atleast I thought so. I married her because I thought Reese could be the one who had my heart. In the beginning it was pretty good til Miranda gotten into drawing. She only drew you and Reese wasn't very supportive to her drawing then Miranda started asking me about you. I honestly tried changing the subject because I had been keeping you back in my head but I started telling her when we first met and all those crazy stories. Reese noticed I was distanting myself from her and I guess I was overjoy whenever I saw my daughter's new drawing. It got tough to knowing I was still not over of the one person that broke my heart. Reese knew it and instead just leaving me, she had to hurt me like I hurt her. Loverly Erica helped with hurting her own daughter. I was an idiot.

Maggie:I wish I handled things different. I never thought about how it must of been for you. After I found out I was cancer free, I thought about moving back to Pine Valley but I couldn't face everyone who wanted my head on a plate for breaking your heart. When I saw you and Reese are enagaged in the newspaper. I was happy in a sense because you were happy and I prayed for Reese to not hurt you. (Maggie took a deep breath.) I tried to move on but I couldn't. I knew nobody can undo the damage I have done to myself. So I threw myself into work and tried not think of you and Miranda but you girls were always on my mind. I am the one who is the idiot.

Bianca just stood there trying figure out how to respond. Maggie tried to make more distance between the two but Bianca wouldn't let her go. Maggie hated how Bianca still makes her heart beat faster. Bianca broke eye contact and release Maggie..

Bianca:This is insane. We are not the blame. Reese is the blame. (Bianca started to pace.) She knew what she was getting into. She fucked my mother. She turned Gabby away from ME. NOW SHE MAY BE FUCKING THE ONE WHO HIT MY LITTLE GIRL. (Maggie saw Bianca turning redder.) GOD HOW COULD I BE SO DENSE?

Maggie:Ok Bianca, calm down.

Bianca:How can I? It feels like I'm on some kind emotional roller coaster ride.

Maggie:Just look at me and breathe. (Bianca listened.) See you are calming down. I know it seems like everything crushing down on you but you are not alone. I'll be there in anyway you need me, if you let me.

Bianca:For how long? We went twelve years not talking. How can I be leaning on you?

Maggie:Because Bianca, pass twenty-four hours doesn't seem like we went twelve years. I know I can't fix the past but I know I'm not going anywhere. You need me and I definitely need you.

Bianca:Til something major happpens to you that when you leave. You always take it upon yourself to not trust me to be your rock. Jeez Maggie, I'm so frustrated that you went thru cancer by yourself. I can't really explain it. You could of die and you never thought once what that would do to me finding out you died due cancer that you didn't tell me. How am I suppose to feel? After all we been though, I would of thought you out of all people know better.

Maggie just stare at the brunette. She didn't know how to respond cause Bianca was right.

Maggie:You are right. I just couldn't let the love of my life watch me go thru it. I did not think about everything what you just said but Bianca look at it from my point of view. How could I tell you that I'm dying? That there was high chance that you were going bury another love of your life? I remembered you couldn't handle Frankie's death. I know I was stupid but I only was protecting you.

Bianca:I can't cause remember jonathon ordeal? You pushed me away. It makes me feel like you think of me as this fragile doll-

Maggie:Stop ok. We both know you are not fragile. Hell you are the strongest person I ever know. I am really sorry.

Bianca:Stop with the sorries. I really need to make you to understand where I'm coming from. It has been a full of twenty four hours and I'm only speaking for myself, the connection or whatever it is, is as strong as ever and I wish I know why.

Maggie:Cause its us who fighting our true feelings. (In a whisper.)

Bianca:We gotta go to sleep, you have a catscan in the morning. (Bianca saw the fear and hurt on Maggie's face.) Let's focus on our friendship before jumping into deep stuff plus I'll be there for you if the evil catscan decides to attack you, I will fry it. (A smile slowly forming on Maggie's face.) You shower first ok?

Maggie:Ok, why do I have to shower first? Technically you're a guest in my home. So you shower first.

Bianca:Maybe because you won't use all hot water.

Maggie:O I don't need a hot shower. (Bianca laughed.) That totally came out wrong.

Bianca:Then why are you red as an apple. It may be years but I still know how you act. Get your shower. You need it more.

Maggie didn't reply. She pulled out her orlando magic shorts and a blue t shirt, walked out of room leaving Bianca on her bed.

_BIANCA THOUGHTS/FLASHBACK_

_There she is, the girl who has my heart. I wish I could tell Maggie that I'll wait forever but in reality I can't. It has been a month since she hop on the private plane with no baggage. I left P.V with our daughter to Paris. I had try convince Mags to come with us but she turned me down but hop on at the last miinute. I thoought we would make some steps towards in whatever this is but no. I so want to kiss her but I won't pressure her. Jonathon screwed her confidence up by abusing her. God only knows how much I wish I knew before it got to the point that Mags stops believing in herself. Wait I haven't see Miranda._

_Bianca:Hey Mags, where's Mimo. (God she's beautiful.)_

_Maggie:Hey you, hm Munchkin hm staying with hm the babysitter hm tonight. (Why is she nervous?) If that is hm ok with hm you._

_Bianca:It's ok with me. Why are you nervous? Did something happen? (Mags hasn't been this nervous ever.)_

_Maggie:No no nothing has happened, bad that is. (Ok, what's Mags up to? Man she is smirking which is hot.) What are you thinking Binx?_

_Bianca:I don't think I should answer that one._

_Maggie:Ok. Let's go to the kitchen. You look hungry._

_I followed her into the kitchen. My mouth flew open. It looked just like the romantic dinner scene in the chick flicks._

_Bianca:Hm Mags, who hm is your date? (I can not be around when he comes.)_

_Maggie:Well I'm hoping that you would be my date._

_Bianca:W-What did you just say? (Maggie just pulled me towards her and kissed me.) Ok I must be dreaming._


End file.
